


When the avengers met the Queen of the Earth

by stacys_mom



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Swearing, and even more swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacys_mom/pseuds/stacys_mom
Summary: The moment that the skies over New York started spilling monsters that began to tear through buildings and claim human life there was nothing that could be done to stop the queen of Earth from taking action.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	When the avengers met the Queen of the Earth

The battle of New York was a fateful day for civilians, heroes, soldiers and everyone in between where people across the globe finally got the answer to the long asked question, “are we alone in the universe?” Amongst the destruction and lack of regard for precious human life, many heroes stepped up those fateful hours. News broadcastings, celebrity influencers, and government officials like to credit the Avengers with the glory of saving the day- after all it was Ironman who flew the bomb into the rip in the sky not knowing he'd make it out alive. But down on the ground soldiers, super heroes, and some royal warriors were the ones who fought the most forces and ripped the skin on their hands digging civilians out of the rubble. A 14 year old Spider-Man could be seen lifting tons of concrete liberating a trapped mother and daughter. The punisher could(n’t) be seen on a rooftop picking up slack on sniper duty where Clint couldn’t. Hell, even the teenage mutant ninja turtles and master splinter made a rare day appearance to kick alien ass to kingdom come.

But above all that was an ordinary human, seen helping families out of trapped cars and digging through piles of rubble and debris to save fallen heroes of the nypd/fd and the military and giving commands to invisible armies. The moment that the skies over New York started spilling monsters that began to tear through buildings and claim human life there was nothing that could be done to stop the queen of Earth from taking action. 

The existence of Jupiter Jones’ and her influence over not only the planet but the galaxy and the universe is classified information. The police chief who yelled at her to get inside while she ordered a member of her royal army to disarm a bomb planted by a chitauri footsoldier, didn’t know of her highness’s role in successfully saving the lives of 4,000 people in that building. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the council and the leaders of the free world didn’t know of her existence as they decided to drop a bomb within a block of where she stood, radioing up to commander Tsing and her fleet of spacecrafts hovering above New York’s skyline discreetly taking out hundreds of chitauri flyers. 

They didn’t know about her until she came bursting into their lives, covered in ash and grime pointing a gun at Thor Odinson’s head. 

——————————————-

Hours after the fighting had ceased Jupiter Jones was still fuming. She had teleported to her port in New York at the first signs of invasion and began ordering her armies and assigning crews to clean up and containment. After all Earth isn’t the only planet she owns and this is hardly the first invasion she has dealt with in her years of service as Queen, this wasn’t even the first invasion on Earth that she had dealt with. At the moment, Jupiter was receiving a detailed debrief of the least successful invasion she had ever been apart of and it was all the fault of the so-called ‘Avengers’ and their puppet master SHIELD and the puppet makers behind them. 

All of this nonsense, all of this drama and petty killing was due to sibling rivalry between two young gods and their claim over a planet to which they had no legal right over anyways as the asgardians had been banned from Earth during the fall of the Vikings in times of old. The treaty had been signed by her previous incarnation and Bor himself, the allfathers father, calling for a time of peace and no collection of human souls before their time of death. Asguardians longevity being similar in stature to that of the House or Abrasax in that souls could be harvested for time and after the treaty was signed Asguardians could only claim those who resided in Valhalla in the after life for themselves. 

“Your majesty on public record I would like to advise against killing a member of the royal family of the house of Odin. Off the record, however, I say kick him in the balls for letting his greedy disgusting ways onto this planet” commander Tsing said to Jupiter as she hung up her comms making her way to the Avengers tower, still standing despite all the wreckage. 

Jupiter glided through the air in her gravity boots seething with anger, having an equally enragedCaine flying through the air behind her. 

“Do you know where you’re going?” He asked her

“Top floor. Rich pricks are always on the top floor.” She spat through her teeth. 

They landed on the launchpad of Avengers tower, much to the surprise of the occupants of the room. The launchpad led to an open roof patio and from there were blown out glass windows leaving the exposed living room where Thor, Loki, the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were gaping at their intruders who had just appeared out of nowhere flying across the sky. Jupiter and Caine stalked across the room and through the threshold as Jupiter glared down each unsuspecting person looking for her target. 

“Um, you guys don’t look like pizza delivery, JARVIS security protocol 13” Tony Stark said. As he and the others tensed and assumed defensive stances at the newcomers presence. 

“Right away si-“ JARVIS began, only to be cut off by Jupiter

“A.I. override QUEEN JUPITER” she said glaring at Tony and raising an eyebrow when the red emergency lights suddenly switched off. 

“How in the hell did you just do that?! JARVIS reboot and secure the threat!” Tony screamed only to be met with no answer

“Your A.I. is out of commission until further notice Mr. Stark” Jupiter snarked “it’s amazing what voice commands you can download when you plug a $5 flash drive from Walmart into every satellite in orbit around Earth”

“You hacked my satellite while it was in orbit?” He asked incredulously

“I allowed your satellite into orbit and added a failsafe to ensure the protection of my citizens” 

“You allowed?? Who do you think you are? Space police??? You and feathers over there do orbit patrol, huh? What gives you the right to fuck with my satellite!!” He asked with a snort

“Who am I?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle from Caine “I am Jupiter fucking Jones. Genetic recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax. Primary of the House of Abrasax. Queen of this Realm and 24 other Realms and Territories, Liberator of splices and protector of souls. Mr. Stark, I own the very Earth you dare to walk on and they very air you breathe” she says stepping closer and closer, punctuating the last sentence with a sharp jab to his chest with every word. 

Tony is about to laugh back when the two asgardians in the room fall to their knees and begin to beg. All eyes in the room widened and everyone is speechless as the only gods of this realm that they have ever known are on their knees murmuring whispers of prayers of “your majesty” and “forgive us”

“Heh, asgardians. Always so quick to beg for mercy.” Jupiter says with a smirk and a wink still dangerously close to Tony, making direct eye contact as she pulls out her gun and trains it on Thor. She breaks away from Ironman and stalks over to the two blubbering gods and pistol whips Loki and kicks Thor in the balls “ODINSONS. YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP SHIT” She growls as the gods curl up in pain. 

“How? What... are you?” Nick Fury half whispers, awe struck by the situation

“Me, just human. But this gun and these boots? I’ve learned that if you really want to hurt an alien you gotta fight with alien tech. And these two are trespassing on my property.”

“Your property?” Nick asks again

“I own this building!” Tony shouts at the same time

“And her Majesty owns the Earth.” Loki hisses with a pointed glare at Tony

“We did not mean to break the treaty of your highness,” Thor said “rumors of your death reached asgard leaving us to believe midgard lay unclaimed an- and I sought travel to midgard, my brother followed with his army but I protected the midguardians. I have no ill intentions on this planet.”

“Yes,” Jupiter replied coolly “my son killed me. But as you can see I got better. However, I have no intention of allowing asgard or any other race of wannabe immortals harvest my favorite planet. You are in direct violation of a very thorough contract I signed with your grandfather which strictly forbade entering this realm and harvesting my… humans… I have half a mind to blast your head clean off your shoulders right now”

“Your majesty as a reminder of what commander Tsing stated I believe it is in your best interest not to pull that trigger.” Caine said

“He harvested New York fucking City” Jupiter grit through her teeth

“No no no! Not- not me, Loki my brother! ‘Twas Loki who brought the invasion! I swear to you on the sacred remains of Asgard that I had no intention of harvesting when I stepped foot on this realm. Asgard was destroyed by our sister Hela and the people of Asgard need a home, as King I am merely a scout seeking refuge for my people.”

“Thor,” Steve spoke up for the first time during the whole interaction, shifting his shield uncomfortably “what does she mean harvesting”

“Oh,” Jupiter chucked, kneeling and moving her gun under Thor’s chin forcing him to look her in the eye “you haven’t told them? You haven’t told them that your people hunted and killed humans for sport? That when you were a baby still in triple digits you and your kind were banned from this realm? You haven’t told them that the soul of each human who dies on earth adds to the lifespan of an asgardian?”

“Please your majesty have mercy I only seek refuge. The souls granted to Valhalla spoil the people of Asgard, I have no intentions of ever harvesting your planet. It was Loki, it was Loki…” Thor begged as Loki sat on his heels with his head bowed

Jupiter looked back at Caine with a cocked eyebrow and a question in her eyes. He took a moment and looking into his queens eyes nodded, which led to a sharp intake of air and a couple of gasps throughout the room. But in the next moment she had stroked Thor’s cheek and stood gracefully. Caine sniffed the air and growled “and the greasy one smells like him, Your Majesty”

“Huh, so you did not even do this of your own volition?” She spoke, gently cupping Loki by the chin “tell me, were you bought or captured”

Loki gulped and looked to his brother then back to the queen. Whisper silent he replied “tortured” causing a sympathetic twitch from Caine across the room. 

Jupiter held his hands and made a motion for him to rise from where he was kneeling. She held his gaze for a moment before pulling him into a hug and saying “Thanos will be punished for what he did” then stepping back from him and allowing Thor to stand as well she continued “you will help me, he will be punished for harvesting on my realm and the people of Asgard May seek refuge here as my thanks”

“No offense your highness” tony sneered still unbelieving the scene that has played out in front of him “but how can you trust the word of the god of lies” 

“Pfft, Your gods are nothing more than aliens with genetic anomalies. Would you call the 14 year old who was on the streets earlier lifting thousands of pounds of concrete like it was tissue paper a god? Do you consider the hulk a god? On another Earth I own is a team much like your own with a man can run faster than time itself, the daughter of Zeus who has incalculable superhuman strength and can fly at Mach 10, and the man stronger than her has pushed entire planets out of orbit and fires lasers out of his eyes. The only human on the team looked at the grim reaper straight in its face and said ‘boo’ and it ran. And these people don’t even need to harvest souls for their powers. You think that these harvesters playing with the weather and magic are gods? You know nothing about the universe”

“If you really are who you say you are and you own the earth and all these stories are true then why did the invasion even happen. Why didn’t you or those people you speak of stop it?” Natasha spoke up, a hint of a Russian accent creeping in her voice as she spoke with muted anger

“I leave the earth for 1 hour to fuck my boyfriend and turn my comms off for 3 seconds and the world goes to shit” Jupiter replies in Russian, “those other people have their own earth to protect, as for me I was on my spaceship but teleported down as soon as I heard what was going on. I would have handled the situation and wiped the memory of everyone who was affected if you all hadn’t gotten involved”

“You had it... handled?” Steve asked wondrously

“We did all of the hard work! I took down at least 40 of those crafts myself! Not to mention I dragged that bomb into the hole in the sky, you’re welcome!” Tony said from his position behind the bar pouring himself a glass of scotch. 

Tony’s self appreciation was cut short by the sound of Caine barking out laughter and Loki giggling. To his comments Jupiter just raised her lips in a smirk. Caine apologizing immediately with a blush to his face as Jupiter smiled at him. 

“Sorry your majesty, that was just- that was adorable” Loki said through his giggles

“Mr. Stark,” Jupiter said as she walked over to the bar and began pouring a glass of vodka for herself and took a shot “while I appreciate you personally delivering the bomb, I had drones already en route” 

She took another shot. 

“while I appreciate the 43 fliers you took down, the 23 Natasha took, 62 Clint, 82 fliers and 2 motherships the hulk destroyed, and the hundred foot soldiers that Steve decapasitated, and the 213 that agents of shield managed” 

She took another shot. 

“the invasion today consisted of over 800,000 most of which my fleet took out before they entered our atmosphere.” 

She took another shot. 

“The debrief from my commander informed me that it was actually one of the x-men, magneto, who was most useful today in taking out 6 of the motherships and 410 fliers” 

She took another shot and patted tony on the back and walked away towards Caine “and while I appreciate that this earth is finally stepping up to handle its invasions, I really did have it covered. However if you are interested in more responsibility in protecting your home, I'd be more than happy to hand over the reigns while I go after Thanos.”

“Wait, invasions? As in many? As in, this has happened before?” Clint sputtered

“Oh sweetheart, the third day after I gained ownership of the earth a legion of cyber men tried invading wakanda and on the fifth day a platoon of jadoon kidnapped a hospital in England and teleported the entire building to the moon.”

“How come nobody knows about this, or about you?” Nick asked

“Because I don’t want them to! Humans' lives and their souls are one of the most farmed products in the galaxy and I have to do my best to protect my people. They have enough stress without knowing that there are fleets or invisible jets on every longitude and latitude cross section protecting them from a new threat every week. I have planets that know who and what I am, owner and queen of more than anyone else in the universe with a net worth more than Scrooge mcduck, sometimes when I need cheering up I’ll go to usr-ela-x where I get red carpets and offerings at my feet, and sometimes I’ll go to Neptune and watch diamonds fall out of the clouds in the sky from my palace, and sometimes I just want to come here where I wake up at 4 in the morning and take the el to work and scrub toilets.”

“We will circle back to your net worth in a minute, but did you say invisible jets?” Tony said through his supor 

Jupiter tapped her comm and linked her arm into Caine’s extended one “Naz please uncamouflage and lower the catwalk and tell Till to ready two guest rooms” as she spoke outside the window a shimmering golden and black jet the size of a hockey rink materialized into existence and blue shimmering light made its way from the ship to the landing on the avengers tower “now it has been a pleasure, but I have a mad titan to kill and some unfinished business from before the invasion” she said as she gestured for the two asgardians to ascend into her ship and she began to follow. 

“Wait,” nick called “before you go one last question, your majesty”

“Glad you’ve caught on quickly, go ahead Mr. Fury”

“You said you signed the contract with Thor’s grandfather, how old are you?”

“Let’s see that was about 1600 years ago so my blood would have been 91,143 and my blood was almost 93,000 when I died. But me and this body? I’m 27 and I’ve only been queen for 5 years” she said with a wink.


End file.
